Monopoly Millionaires' Club
Monopoly Millionaires' Club is a lottery game show based on the board game, Monopoly. Gameplay Winners of a 2nd Chance online drawing (see official website below for details) will be selected at random from groups representing Monopoly playing pieces from the studio audience to come up on stage to play a series of Monopoly-style games (mostly based on properties & other spaces) for up to $100,000. One player is designated a representative of a specific lottery section, five in all. That player will divide all non-endgame winnings between themselves and the other people in that section. Games *'Community Chest' *'Electric Company:' The player faces ten switches, each of which lights up anywhere from 1-10 bulbs on the board (the first ten are worth $50 apiece, the next five add $100 to the total, #16's worth an additional $1K, #17-#21 add $5K to the bank, #22 & #23 add $10K & #24 is worth an additional $50K). S/he can stop at any time, because if more than 24 lightbulbs are lit, everything's lost & s/he will be eliminated. *'Ride the Rails:' Ten different railroad names are listed; each one will release a certain number of railroad cars other than the caboose. Each revealed car will add money to the money meter & s/he can hit the brake button at any time because if the caboose comes out before that brake button's pressed, all $$$ from that turn will be lost. If after four roads there's at least $50,000 in the bank, the bank is bumped to $100,000. *'Block Party:' The MONOPOLY Maidens present a board of twelve cards. Eight have colors representing the monopolies on the board (Orange: $1,000/Light Blue: $2,000/Pink: $3,000/Orange: $4,000/Red: $5,000/Yellow: $6,000/Green: $10,000/Dark Blue: $20,000), three have strikes & there's one Block Party card that will light up BOTH properties on a chosen block. If two strikes are found, the current bank will be cut in half, and of course three strikes will eliminate the player). Finding all eight properties wins the $100,000. *'No Vacancy:' Five limos are presented per turn, each of which will have anywhere from one to five passengers to be placed on one of three hotel floors w/ a limit of seven per floor (bottom level's worth $1,000 a person, middle level's worth $2,000 a person & top level's worth $3,000 a person). Filling up all 21 spaces exactly wins the $100,000, but overbooking any level will eliminate him/her. *'Advance to Boardwalk:' The objective's to roll one die & make it 14 spaces (the first space's worth $1,000 & each space's worth $1,000 more than the last up to $14,000; these amounts are cumulative) to Boardwalk without re-rolling any numbers. One repeat number's allowed, but the 2nd repeat will eliminate him/her. Making it 14 spaces wins the $100,000. Go For A Million The finale of each show. Each player has the option to surrender their (and their section's) winnings to play. If more than one choose to surrender, the one with the higher total gets to play. Like in the 1990 endgame, the objective is to make one circuit around the board. As before, five rolls of the dice are provided & doubles will award extra rolls (however, on this version, rolling three doubles in a row will send him/her to Jail). Each property has a cash amount behind it, while the railroads hide trips. The card spaces are played the same as the board game. The player can stop at any time & split their endgame cash winnings w/ their section. Getting past GO is worth $200,000, while landing exactly on go is worth $1,000,000. If the $200,000's won, they split that amount w/ their section, but if the $1M's won, the player wins it & their section will share in an Audience Jackpot. At-Home Element In addition to the studio game, an at-home game is played with Todd Newton and a player from one of the MMC states. *'Cash Register: '''The player faces six lettered keys. Half of the keys will add one zero to the base $1, while the other half will add two zeroes. The player has two picks, and selecting keys with two zeroes wins $10,000. *'Money Bags: 'Eight lettered bags are shown, the player has to pick two (two have $50, two have $100, two have $500 & two have $1,000). If both picks have matching dollar amounts, they win $10,000. Studio The Rio Hotel, Las Vegas Nevada Inventor Steve Saferin of Scientific Games Property Trivia As of December 26, the Monopoly Millionaires' Club drawings have been discontinued due to low ticket sales, though it will be revived as a $5 scratch-off card. The TV show however will go on as planned. Local Las Vegas stations will not air the show due to the fact that there is no lottery in Nevada. So the city will have to tune in via GSN. See Also ''Monopoly Links Official Site (1) Official Site (2) YouTube Channel Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Lottery Category:Syndicated shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2015 premieres Category:Shows currently in production